1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cleaning device for pets, and more particularly, to a pet brush with replaceable bristle member.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional pet brush includes a handle and a bristle member at an end of the handle. The bristle member has a plurality of bristles for brushing pet's hair. However, there is a diversity of density, length, and thickness of animal's hair. Typically, an animal with long and dense hair needs a brush with longer and thicker bristles, and an animal with short and thin hair needs a brush with shorter and thinner bristles. When a person has more than one pet, he/she has to prepare different pet brushes for different animals. It is not economic to prepare different pet brushes, and furthermore, it can be a problem to store these pet brushes.